Trouble at the skate park
by chibi-unicolyon
Summary: chibiunicolyon challenged oliver to a battle and accidentally sent him to the hospital.


The next morning Oliver was still rubbing his eyes from tiredness when he found Chibi_unicolyon sitting in the dining room with lots of food (pancakes) in front of her. She was like the Bladebreakers when they stayed with the majestic team until they got their battle. She finally noticed Oliver standing there in amazement watching her eat like some hungry monster. After having what was kind of being like a staring contest between the two, Chibi_unicolyon finally said, "Well, are you coming to eat? I cooked all this food up and I need someone to help me finish it!" Oliver was still stunned of how much food was there and the way she was eating, he couldn't say a word he tried to but he was too stunned so instead he just nodded. Oliver had like almost 8 servings full of pancakes and was amazed how well she was cooked on the other hand, she was already on her 30th serving.  
Later on in the afternoon they decided to go back to the skate park to go practice some moves. Oliver finally got the hang of the tricks and was pro at them. Chibi_unicolyon wanted to really test him on his moves so she challenged him to a beybattle.  
"The rules are everything goes except you cant hurt your opponent and your blade must trip the opponent off their skateboard. No sending your bitbeast out or sending your blade flying at your opponent" and with one last glare she said, "And no attacks!" The entire skate park was empty everyone was around the skate park cheering on who they think is going to win. Chibi_unicolyon chose a random referee and he started the match  
"3...2...1...Let it rip and skate!" Chibi_unicolyon was building up a defense when Oliver comes ripping by, jumps in the air and nearly lands on chibi_unicolyon's blade. She got very angry, "You will pay Oliver, You nearly crushed my blade." And then she darted off after Oliver with her blade. Oliver sent his blade the opposite way. His blade was so fast not even a slow motion camera can see it, not even Harry Potter could see it (just kidding ^_^). Chibi_unicolyon used her senses to figure out where his blade was. She heard the buzzing noise coming from all different places *CHIBI_UNICOLYON THINKING* Hmmmmm...he's good...too good...I guess I taught him a little too well. Maybe if I built up my defense and when he's not looking get him with full speed at his blade and skateboard...but what if I crush his blade and a piece hits him...I don't want to hurt him...he spared my blade...like he could have crushed it...hmmmmm...maybe I could play with his mind a bit *chuckles*  
"What are you laughing at Chibi_unicolyon!!!" "Nothing much, just that I'm going to win *chuckles again*." "In your dreams!" The two yelled back and forth across the skate park when Chibi_unicolyon said the last words "see ya later" and sent her blade to circle around his blade. Oliver was getting confused he didn't know if it was an attack or just a way to confuse him. As the blade was circling around Oliver's blade as fast as it could go, it accidentally lost it's balance and hit a rock and hit Oliver's blade knocking it out of place and into pieces...Oliver was on his skate board stunned, he didn't know what to say he couldn't move when all of a sudden a piece hit him 100 km/h in stomach. He cried in pain and could be heard downtown (not really though). Chibi_unicolyon caught him before he hit the ground and yelled to someone who had a cell phone handy to call the hospital. The ambulance came within 5 minutes to take him away. Chibi_unicolyon told the paramedics what happened and she got to ride along in the ambulance to the hospital. All she did was shed tears on him telling him she was very sorry and sat there by his side holding his badly scraped hand. She brought his blade pieces and placed them in his hand. He looked at her and smiled. "It's okay, I understand it was an accident and I know you didn't mean it." Then Oliver closed his eyes and went to sleep. When they arrived they immediately rushed him into emergency while Chibi_unicolyon waited in the waiting room.  
  
Notes: Sorry I forgot to add you into the episode Chibi_drigger I hope you understand and I promise I will add you into next episode. 


End file.
